Kipofu: Through My Blind Eye
by Symba727
Summary: Most of us know the story of Simba's Pride, but this, is by no means, it. When Simba and Nala's cub is born with a condition rarely seen in lions, will he have what it takes to rule his beloved home or will he fail along with all others with his condition?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers, this is my second fanfic and, as always, CREDIT TO DISNEY, not me. **

The day I was born was very tense due to the fact that I was born with a condition that rarely occurred in lions. The old shaman Rafiki said I'd never see the light of day(literally). As we fast forward a few years into my life, I became a healthy, happy young cub.

"Dad, are you awake?", I whispered in my father's ear as he slept soundly. "Ok, I'm going to head out." I spoke again with impatience as something caught my tail.

"You're not going anywhere, young lion." my father said in his "matter of fact" tone.

"Aww Dad, I _never _get to go out without you or mom. I know you worry about me, but I'm fine. Please? Just this once?" As I asked this, I could see he was reluctant, so I said something that made him let me go. "Uncle Timome and Uncle Pumbaa can come with me, please?"

"Alright, Kipofu, alright. You can go, but you need to promise me you'll stay with your uncles. Promise?", he said.

"Yes Dad, I promise.", I answered.

"That's my boy, now go play and be safe", he praised.

So as soon as Uncle Timone and Uncle Pumbaa came, I went off with them on an adventure I won't soon forget. I stumbled upon the Out Lands to which my parents forbade me to go.

"Ow!", a tomboyish voice said as I crashed into something soft.

"Who are you, Out Lander?!", I growled dangerously.

"Oh look who thinks he's tough! No matter, I'm tougher!", she scoffed. I was intrigued by the fact that she just might be tougher than I am.

"Really? That's cool I guess. What's your name?", I tried to sound cool when I said that, but I don't think it worked.

"Name's Vitani. How about you, tough guy?", she replied trying her best to be polite. I appreciated the gesture, but knew it was fake coming from her.

"I'm Kipofu. Do you want to play fight?", I said as I puffed out my chest. I saw the gleam in her eyes as she beamed.

"You bet!" We started playing and after a few hours, I headed home to find my dad furious with me.

"How dare you disobey me! You know you are blind and helpless yet you do something so stupid! You're grounded until the sun has passed over the sky seven times!", he practically spat out.

"But Dad-" I tried to say before he cut me off.

"No buts Kipofu, you should have been more responsible, now leave my sight!", he roared at me which made me want to cry, but I didn't dare. I went into the den and sulked until I heard my parents talking.

"Simba, how could you be so harsh with him., he's only a cub!", mom yelled as the tension in her rose.

"He needs to learn, Nala. How are we to trust him if he can't be responsible? Perhaps we've babied him too long?", he began to question.

"I suppose _you _did. Whenever I try to let him be independent, you tell me no and frankly, I'm sick to death of it. He isn't _completely _blind, you know.", she pointed out as she stalked off. She then came into the den and spoke.

"Kipofu, we need to talk, young lion." If it's one thing that will make me cry, it's her. I began sobbing whilst I talked to her.

"I'm sorry Mama, I won't disobey Dad again! Please don't yell at me!" Her face softened ever so slightly, but had that stern expression lingering within it.

"Your father already did that so I will not, but know that you have thoroughly disappointed me for being disobedient. Do you know why, little one?"

I looked her in her eyes as I responded.

"Is it because you know I'm better than that?"

"Exactly. You're a good cub and I know this is not how I raised you. Be that as it may, your punishment still stands.", she looked at me while I still had tears in my eyes.

"Yes Mama." I replied respectfully. After seven suns had passed over the sky, I was allowed out of the den to play, but I didn't come out.

"What's wrong bud? Why won't you go and play?, Dad asked me genuinely concerned. It didn't phase me in the least.

"You told me I was blind and helpless Father, remember?", I reminded him. "I'm tired anyway, I don't want to play today."

He tried to coax me out, but I wasn't having it.

"Come on, Kipofu, I'm sorry I told you that. It's not true. Please come out?", he pleaded. I finally showed my father my tears.

"It is true! You said it yourself!", and as I said it, my heart burst causing my tears to flow freely. I ran away that night only to be attacked by a passing rogue who left my body for the buzzards. Little did he know, I was not dead.

**A/N: This is a bit longer than my last and it is not over by any means. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue. NO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS BECAUSE I CANNOT RESPOND TO THEM. IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW, GET AN ACCOUNT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey loyal readers! I'm back with another chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be in Simba's and Nala's points of view. SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER! I will try to update every Friday if I'm finished with college work. **

**Nala's POV**

I awoke the next day earlier than usual as I wasn't feeling well. The first thing I noticed when I stood was that our son was gone.

"Simba, get you lazy butt up now!", I nudged him harshly as I yelled at him.

"Uhh...wha...Nala, what's wrong? Where's Kipofu?!"

"I don't know, you tell me!" My heart was pounding like crazy. I tried to keep from crying, but I couldn't. "He's gone! He's gone! My baby!", I wailed so loudly it woke up everyone in the pride.

"What's going on? Simba, why is she crying?", I heard Sarabi ask her son. Simba lowered his head and replied, "Kipofu's gone...and it's my fault..."

"How is it your fault? What did you say to him?", Sarabi inquired.

"I told him that he was irresponsible, blind and helpless."

I saw my mother in law's eyes fill with sadness as she spoke to him.

"I think you were a bit hard on him, he's only a child after all."

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry..."

"I know my son, you're just like your father with that temper of yours. As I've told your father, you must learn to control it.", the queen dowager said with a chuckle."

"You have my word, I will let Nala handle things if I get out of control." Simba replied respectfully as he turned and looked at me.

I smiled appreciatively at him in response. As I looked into his eyes, I could tell he still felt guilty. I then tried to call him, but he didn't respond.

**Simba's POV:**

I remember the day our little prince was born and remember it to a tee.

_It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lamds..._

_"Ahh! Get this kid out now!"_

_"Nala, calm down, sweetheart, please.", I soothed, but obviously, it didn't work. _

_"You're telling me to calm down when you're the one who did this to me?!" _

_"Simba, you need to go son...now." _

_"But mo-." _

_"OUT!", she roared. _

_"Ok, I'm going, my goodness!", I huffed. _

_A few hours later, Rafiki announced that we have a healthy male cub. I was so happy to hear our son was healthy. _

_"But there's a problem...", our dear friend continued. "One of his eyes doesn't work and the other will cease to work by the time he's a teenager." _

_I spoke up as I looked down at my sleeping child. _

_"How often does this occur? Can he die from it?" _

_Rafiki took out a piece of fruit and began painting with it. _

_"I'm afraid it is rare, but, he will not die directly from this. The child must be watched at all times until he learns to use his other senses in place of his eyes because all others with his eye condition have died due to attacks. The Great Kings say he shall be a great ruler provided he learn how to sense other creatures without his sight and I am the one who shall teach him to do so."_

_"Thank you so much, Rafiki" I heard Nala say. My head was reeling. How can he survive like this and be king? I must teach him to be responsible no matter what it takes. He will be a great king! _

"Simba!", I snapped out of my thoughts immediately as Nala tried once again to get my attention.

"It's my fault he ran away, therefore I must find him!", I bellowed as I became increasingly angry with myself. How could I stupidly let this happen?!

**A/N: Ok, so what'd you think? I tried so hard to explain Kipofu's blindness in animal terms lol, so I NEED suggestions and I WILL credit whoever gives me any. PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT(if you don't have one) AND REVIEW!**


End file.
